Two Worlds, One Love
by AltairAuditore12
Summary: After a break up with Malik Altair is sent on a mission to Damascus to keep it safe. But after a ambush happens Altair has to flee to a haystack, where he is met with a...small problem. Crappy summary I know XD Rated M for later chapters and language. If you don't like yaoi... DON"T READ! XD Mpreg in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters in this story!

Chapter 1

***_Masyaf, 1187a.d, Nighttime_**

The nighttime air was cool and refreshing compared to the hot sun rays of the afternoon, atop Masyaf's tower roofs sat one lonely figure, his eyes closed and in deep relaxation. He had never liked the crowd halls when everyone was home and socializing, outside in the peace and quiet was his true love. An eagle from above squealed as it saw the figure sitting alone, a figure it knew all to well. The assassin opened his eyes and sat up as the bird flew down towards his extended arm, a small smile gracing his face.

"You out having a night flight?" He asked in good humor, the bird gently nuzzled his face in greeting.

"Altair? Are you out here?" A man asked as they climbed up the small opening that led to the rooftops.

"Over here Malik." Altair answered lightly, to occupied petting his bird. Malik sat down next to Altair with a smile, seeing his friend happy for once was enough to make anyone smile.

"Why aren't you inside with Kadar? Surly he's looking for you." Altair explained as he let his bird fly off with the next wave of eagles that flew by on a heat current.

"Yes I know, but I wanted to come up to see you. Is that ok with you?" Malik replied in his usual snarky tone, yet his lips turned up in a smile again when he heard that small chuckle escaped Altair's lips that he loved to hear.

"Of course it's fine with me" Altair whispered as he let his body gently fall back against Malik's chest, letting out a small sigh. Malik let his one hand rest on Altair's shoulder while the other grasped Altair's hand, both sat there in a comfortable silence as they watched the eagles fly from one heat wave to another.

"You think we should head in? It's getting awfully late and we both have big missions tomorrow." Malik suggested quietly, not really wanting to leave the roofs but he knew if he didn't say anything to Altair than the assassin would stay out here all night…again.

"…. Yeah, your probably right." Altair sighed as he lifted himself off of Malik's warm chest and gracefully rose to his feet. Malik stood up and immediately put his arms around Altair's small waist and his head rested atop of his slopping shoulder.

"Do you think that there are other…. places out there in the sky?" Altair whispered more to himself than to Malik as he let his body press back a little into the warm body behind him.

"… You think way too much Altair." Malik laughed as he turned Altair around in his arms to gaze into those mysterious golden orbs. Altair shrugged his shoulders as if to ignore Malik's comment.

"If I don't think than who will?" He joked, laughing lightly as Malik laughed louder.

"We should leave the thinking to Al Mualim, he's the elder around here" Malik suggested as he pressed his forehead against Altair's.

"That doesn't mean he's anymore smart than us, but I guess your right" Altair shrugged.

"Oh course I'm right, I'm always right" Malik stated low as he let his lips begin to descend on Altair's.

"Hardly." Altair stated as he let his lips move up slightly and connect to Malik's. The kiss was sweet and simple but Altair could feel there wasn't any love in it as there used to be…. Like there had been before Malik began literally begging the master to be sent to Acre for every mission. Altair let his lips fade away from Malik's and he slowly let his arms hang limp from his sides, his mind telling him the truth that he knew but didn't want to believe.

"Altair?" Malik whispered, there was so much worry in his voice that Altair wanted to forget about his strong belief that Malik was with someone else and cuddle into his chest…. But he had to hold his ground and remain strong to the idea he knew to be true.

"There isn't much love left for me in your kiss anymore Malik…" Altair stated, his golden eyes staring straight into Malik's wide brown eyes.

"What are you saying right now?" Malik asked, his tone accusing but full of curiosity as Altair removed himself from his grasp and walked away further down the roof toward the side.

"What I'm saying is that you hold no love for me anymore in your heart, someone else is receiving your love. Am I right?" Altair responded, every word he spoke seemed to be laced with poison. Malik remained speechless, his mind trying to process what Altair was saying…

"So your saying I'm cheating on you with someone else? Correct?" He asked, his arms hanging limply to his sides as he watched Altair turn towards him with a fire blazing in his usually warm eyes.

"Try to not make yourself sound as foolish as I'm am already believing you are!" He hissed, he watched as Malik turned around, shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in defeat.

"I guess you'd figure out sooner or later. Yes, I am seeing a woman in Acre. A beautiful one at that." Malik responded care freely, not a hint of regret in his voice.

"Yet you stayed with me?!" Altair yelled quietly, his hands in tight fists by his sides.

"Yeah… I don't know why I did. I guess I just didn't have the heart to tell you" Malik sighed, turning around to stare straight at Altair, he thought he'd see anger boiling but instead he saw only steel eyes hiding any emotion Altair could be feeling.

"I guess she makes you happier than I do. As long as your both happy than I won't kill you, cause than Al Mualim would be displeased with me and…. I'd let a woman miss having a good person." He stated, his words sounding forced

"Altair…"

"Speak not another word to me! I will only speak to you if we must because of a mission!" Altair quickly interrupted, a hint of his stone mask crumpling. Malik felt his heart sinking at seeing his oldest friend and first lover leaving him but he knew he deserved it.

"If that is what you wish Altair, I'm sorry for what I've done to you heart brother" Malik agreed sadly, than he turned on his heels and left Altair alone on the rooftop. **I knew that this all would end…. But why like this?** Altair thought as he looked up at the glowing moon, one tear slide down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

***_Morning_**

"Wake up brother!" A novice assassin yelled lightly as he shook Altair's naked shoulder, sighing in relief when groggy golden eyes fluttered open.

"Kadar? What is it?" He sighed deeply, placing his hand over his eyes to avoiding the sun's bright and warm rays from hitting them.

"You and Malik were supposed to be getting ready to leave for your missions right now. I already got Malik up." Kadar replied with a good-humored chuckle as he watched Altair's eyes fly open and he quickly sat up. Altair quickly jumped out of his bed and dressed himself, only about to brush his hair when he remembered Kadar standing in his doorframe.

" Shouldn't you be in training?" He asked gently

"Yeah, sorry I just couldn't help watching you since I've never seen you late for anything." Kadar laughed, quickly turning on his heels and running down the sleeping chamber halls and down the stairs. **Silly child** Altair thought with a smile as he quickly took out the hidden clips in his hair that held it up to be a little higher than his shoulders to being down to the middle of his back. **If any of the other assassin's saw how long my hair was I'd never hear the end of it** He thought as he quickly combed through it all and put it back up than he put his hood up.

"You awake Altair?" An elderly man's voice asked from the doorway after he had gently knocked on the wooden frame.

"I am now Master" Altair replied as he bowed lightly to his master.

"Good, you and Malik must go quickly. Templar scouts have been seen near Damascus where you are to reside but Acre seems to be safe, for now." Al Mualim stated, placing a firm hand on Altair's shoulder.

"Of course Master, worry not for Damascus will be safe with me there. You have my word" Altair vowed as he gently pushed passed Al Mualim and down to the front doors where Malik waited for him.

"Morning Altair" Malik greeted but he immediately remembered Altair's words last night and shut his mouth quickly.

"Morning to you as well brother" Altair replied stonically as he passed Malik, went out the doors and started his way down the hill toward the village. The rest of their journey down to the horses right outside the village gates was dead silent, Malik trying to think of things to say and Altair was just taking in his surroundings. The desert flowers were slowly coming out and the heat wasn't as bad as it would become when the sun was at it's highest in the nice blue skies. They quickly mounted horses and galloped away from Masyaf, Altair quickly made there ride a race as he sped up his horse and raced past Malik with a smirk on his face. Malik smiled and sped up his horse as well but he knew that Altair would win because of one reason; Malik's body was built for strength and endurance while Altair's was built for agility, stealth and speed.

Altair reached Damascus in recorded time, the sun was almost at it's highest and the heat was beginning to poke its head out like a cobra in the desert sand. He felt bad for Malik since Acre was still somewhat far away but he smirk evilly on the inside, **that's what he gets for not coming to Damascus with me** He thought as he tied his horse on the mounted posts of the stables. He began walking around the city looking for any troubled areas where Templars could be, but so far all he found was peaceful people. **I guess I have to look around more closely since the city's so peaceful…they could be hiding anywhere** He thought with a sigh as he made his way to a small stall that held some fruits.

"Good afternoon miss, may I trouble you in asking you how much your apples cost?" He asked the smiling merchant, his own smile forming on his face.

"5 coins" She replied, but before Altair could even hand her the money a small girl ran out from under the stall table and stared up at him with bright eyes.

"You're an assassin aren't ya?" She asked excitedly.

"Kayia! That is no way to treat one of my customers!" The merchant sighed deeply, her angry mother voice working in full effect. But as the small girl looked down in sadness and went to speak Altair gently chuckled, making both girls' look up in surprise.

"Let's just say," Altair began as he picked up a rose from the merchant stall next to him and placed some money down for it on the table, "I'm always here to keep you all safe. That good enough of an explanation?" He smiled as he bent down and handed the girl the rose.

"Yes sir! Thank you!" She squealed in delight, than quickly ran off to a group of small children playing not to far away.

"Thank you for being so patient with her… She asks everyone that comes here if their assassin's." She sighed with a smile.

"Children no not there own minds nor that there minds are connected to their voices, that is the beauty of being a child… It matters not what you say because you're a child" Altair laughed, staring off at the children with a look of pure love and a sense of protection.

"Your certainly right there. Here, just take the apple sir. No charge" She laughed

"No no, I will pay you. How can a merchant make money if she lets people have fruit for free?" Altair stated as he got the money out and placed it on the table.

"You're right, thank you very much sir for your business" She smiled as she pocketed the money.

"Your welcome, and thank you and your daughter for giving me a good laugh" He replied as he bowed lightly to her than walked off towards the outer wall. **Because of people like that is the reason I will protect all people no matter what** He thought as he bit into his apple and sat in the cool stables waiting for a little bit of a cooler time, or if he heard anything.


	3. Chapter 3

***_Later that afternoon_**

Altair had walked around the city for hours but still nothing was happening of interest, were they told wrong? Were the Templars going to be somewhere else? His stomach curled at the thought of another city being attacked with him not knowing…. He quickly heard the sound of an arrow behind him but didn't get time to move as it planted itself deep into the flesh of his arm like a diseased plant.

"Assassin!" The Templar yelled, Altair turned as he pulled the arrow out and his eyes widened in fear. **An ambush! Damn!** He thought with a grimace on his face, his hand holding the bleeding hole in his arm. He quickly dodged another arrow and had to immediately pull his sword out as two templars rushed at him with their heavy swords drawn. He was almost knocked down by there brute strength, seeing as one of his arms wasn't working and they were way bigger than he was, but that didn't stop him from kicking the one in the groins than digging his hidden blade into the one templar's chest and than he quickly plunged the blade into the other man's neck. He stood up and saw many more coming his way all at one time; he had to think quickly to save the people.

"Close the gates!" He yelled as he was again attacked, but he sighed lightly when he heard the gates closing slowly. He let his senses go into complete assassin mood and he began attacking each one quickly and effectively, not letting one live….

**Bam**

The sound of the gates beginning to crumble threw him completely off and he missed the sword that was zooming right under his drawn sword, hitting it's target correctly. Altair screamed out in pain as he felt the steel sword cut right into his side, he danced away holding his side but he missed the sword closing in behind him because his senses were becoming dull from blood loss.

"Assassin, move!" One of the cities guard yelled, making Altair quickly move away from the sword as it only painful pierced into his back instead of also into his stomach, he looked and saw about 10 guards running out of the gates to quickly take on the small amount of Templars left. **Good… They got this…. I need to draw away the rest of these Templars away from the city** He thought as he wheezed from the immense pain he was in but he quickly turned toward the group of templars coming down towards the gates.

"Hey Templar scum! Lets see if you can move those fat asses fast enough to catch me!" Altair taunted as he quickly turned and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, smiling to himself as he heard many feet running after him. He felt the blood run over his hand that was holding his side, he knew he wasn't going to get to run far because of these injures but he would make himself run as far as he could away from the city. He quickly looked up as he heard the call of the eagles above him and he immediately sped up his pace and followed them, knowing the templars were still following and that the eagles would lead him to a hiding spot… **Wait… Should there be a hiding spot so far out into the country? I don't remember there being one out here** He thought as a haystack began coming into view, making his tired muscles sing at the sight of some rest so he let the adrenaline rush through his and he took off at high speeds, the sound of templar feet becoming distant. Once the haystack was in jumping distance Altair jumped with the agility of a pouncing cat, he felt the hay under him…but than he felt air as he continued to fall straight through the haystack. **Was this a templar trap?!** He thought as he tried to grab for something but all to quickly the adrenaline left his tired and bloody body and he quickly blacked out as he continued to fall through the dark abyss…

AN:Sorry this one is short, I kinda ran out of things to say DX But I hope to fix that with the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

***_Venice Italy, 1486 a.d., Noon_**

Ezio paced back and forth in his friend Leonardo's study, trying to figure out what to do about Marco Barbarigo.

"I know! You should go meet with Sister Teodora tonight in her brothel! I believe your friend Antonio is there as well!" Leonardo stated happily. Ezio looked at him confused, the name of this Teodora woman and the word 'brothel' didn't mix.

"Sister?" He replied as he folded his arms over his muscular chest.

"Yes, well kinda… Yes! Sister Teodora" Leonard replied a bit sheepishly.

"Va bene, I will go see her tonight. Carnevale will be starting in 5 days so I can't be lazy about this. Thank you once more amico, I will be back on the night of Carnevale and receive that mask" Ezio explained, hugging his friend than he turned around and left the shop so Leonardo could get back to work. As Ezio traveled down the cobblestone streets of Venice, making sure to keep his hood up around guards since he had just assassinated the Doge, he was the most wanted man in all of Venice. He sighed deeply as someone bumped into him and didn't even say a thing to him, sometimes Ezio wanted to just go live in the countryside and forget about everything… But he knew he couldn't, because he couldn't leave his mother and sister behind, nor could he fail his uncle or decreased father and brothers. He turned and made a b-line right for the grazing pastures, the red fields of Italy were in bloom this time of year and he loved to just collect his thoughts out there in peace. But as soon as he stepped on the grass he felt a large amount of electricity flow through him, almost enough to knock him over. **Che cosanel mondo?** He thought as he looked around closely, his 6th sense tuning in to anything that was out of the ordinary... And sure enough he heard something. Further down the dirt road he saw a group of Antonio's theives trying to reason with something in the middle of them, but it didn't seem to be going well. Ezio sighed deeply at their stupidity at times but then his eyes widened when he saw the glint of steel, a steel sword. He quickly ran over and pushed the younger theives aside to get a good look at the new sword carrier. It was a man wearing plain white robes and a red sash tied around his middle, blood soaked his right side badly and his left arm was hanging limply but his lips were turned in a scary snarl, yet the small growl he was producing sounded forced and, to Ezio, a little scared.

"Calm yourself stranger, these young boys meant you no harm." Ezio tried to reason but the stranger only spat in his direction.

"I wouldn't try to even reason with him Ezio... He speaks a funny language." One of the boys stated from behind the stranger, which made said man turn and hiss at him. Ezio got a good look at a pretty bad bloodly hole in the strangers back once he had turned away from him.

" Did you all do this to him?" Ezio inquired.

"No Ezio! We swear! He just rolled out of the haystack behind us" The eldest of the thieves replied quickly. **He just...rolled out of the haystack?** Ezio thought as he crossed his arms over his chest in dibelief

"Now you tell me how stupid that sounded? Cause how many people just roll out of haystacks?" Ezio mused, his gaze holding humor till the stranger's working arm darted out like a attacking snake and grabbed Ezio's hidden blade. Ezio wanted to say something but the stranger stared at it so contently he just kept his mouth shut... for once.

He watched as the stranger's shoulders relaxed lightly and he backed away and resheathed his sword.

"Are you alright with me now?" Ezio asked, hoping for the right anwser but his whole body froze when he saw a devilish smirk creep on the stranger's face. **Why is that so... seducente to me?** He thought but before he could think of anything else the stranger pounced him and knocked him to the hard dirt ground and a small blade was being pressed to his neck... **Does he also have a hidden blade?** Ezio thought as he looked up and could of sworen he saw a flash of gold near the man's eyes. The stranger grimaced and removed the blade from Ezio's neck and snarled down at him, the whole scene was becoming very attractive to Ezio till the stranger started yelling at him in the weird language and punched Ezio right in the jaw.

"Brother! We are brothers stranger!" Ezio quickly exclaimed before the man could punch him again, even though the punch wasn't really even that hard. The stranger looked down at him confused at his strange words but than Ezio felt the body sitting ontop of him shiver and he saw his teeth quickly grab his bottom lip as if in pain.

"Ezio! His back, side and arm are bleeding badly! He opened his wounds jumping you!" The one theif explained as Ezio watched the stranger grab his side and he heard a small whimper come from the stranger's lips.

"Alright brother, you are seriously hurt. Let me get you to a doctor"Ezio tried to reason, his arms moving up to grab the stranger so he could help him stay up since his body was wobbling. But before he could even move the stranger began falling off Ezio and he almost hit the hard ground on his bad side but Ezio immediately moved and grabbed him before he did.

"Merda! I have to get him to a doctor!" Ezio stated as he stood, holding the stranger bridal style in his arms.

"All the doctors in Venice were told to not help an assassin if they saw him and immediately call the guards! You won't get any help from this city Ezio" The eldest thief stated.

"Cazzo..." Ezio growled

"Yeah. Most of the cities are that way now because of your reacent killings. The best for you is..."

"My Uncle Mario's" Ezio finished.

"Si" The thief nodded.

"Tell Antonio when you see him that I had a small... distraction that had to immediately be taken care of. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Marco but he will have to wait." Ezio stated as he trotted off to find a horse. **Why do these things always happen to me?** He thought with a sigh as he put the bleeding stranger on the front of the horse and then he got on behind him, but he realized that he really didn't mind doing this for the foreign stranger for some reason. **Maybe I dont mind because... I've always had a thing for women in distress** Ezio thought with a smirk as he raced off down the dirt paths and red hills towards Monteriggioni.


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Nightfall, Monteriggioni_**

Ezio looked across the darkening hills of the mountains with a sigh, it was almost nightfall and they were so close to his uncle's, but a lot of robbers came around this area at night… And he doubted he could fight a good battle while keeping sleeping beauty safe.

"Uuuugggghhhh…" The wounded stranger groaned lightly, his breath catching painfully as his hand immediately grabbed for his wound.

Ehi, I wouldn't touch it yet. It might reopen" Ezio whispered softly. Hopefully not scaring the pained man. The man shook his head slowly as he let out another whimper, his hand already soaked with blood again.

"Cazzo!" Ezio growled as he stopped the horse, got off and helped pull the man off and lay him down on some soft grass. The man began whispering something in his language and Ezio again cursed himself for not knowing the language.

"I'm sorry amico but I don't understand you" Ezio stated sadly, but the man quickly grabbed Ezio's hand and pulled it down on his bleeding side. Ezio grimaced a little at all the blood but he immediately felt what the man wanted him to feel… **Is that a shard of… something stuck in his side?! Merda that's not good! **He thought as he moved the man's reluctant hand away from his side so he could look more closely

"Ezio!" Ezio heard his Uncle Mario yell as he heard his horse galloping towards them.

"Uncle! Glad you're here!" Ezio replied happily as he waved him over, but he quickly turned back to his wounded companion when he heard a light growl escape his lips.

"I saw you stop near the grass from the towers, what's…"

" Uncle! Don't come any closer for a second per favore." Ezio quickly interrupted.

"Why? Who do you have there?" Mario asked quietly as he watched Ezio calmly rub the person's left shoulder tenderly.

"Its alright amico, this is my uncle. Also a brother" Ezio whispered to the man, holding up his hidden blade when he said brother, hoping that it helped the foreign man understand. Magically it did and the man stopped his growling and he laid his head back on the soft grasses with a soft whimper, his breath catching every time he let air in.

"Alright, come here Uncle. This is my new amico, he's also an assassin. He's hurt badly so I need help getting him to the house cause the horse is to hard of a ride for his wounds." Ezio whispered as he looked up as his uncle sadly.

"An assassin you say? Hmm, I've never seen the likes of him before but that can wait till later. I will fight off any bandits that come near us as you escort him to the house. Can you lift him or do I need to?" Mario asked as he watched Ezio pick up the stranger gently and with ease.

"He's light as an eagle feather uncle" Ezio smiled as he began trotting toward the city gates, Mario's footsteps ghosting right behind his.

They reached the safety of the city with ease and Ezio began trotting faster once the house was in sight cause he heard the man began to breath harder and he began to move around in Ezio's arms.

"Were almost there amico, hold on a little longer." Ezio whispered as he quickly mounted the stairs and busted into the villa doors.

"Brother! Your back early!" His younger sister Claudia gasped as Ezio scared her with his brash opening.

"I need your help immediately Claudia! Get some medical equipment! Presto!" He barked as he rushed past her and up towards his room. He pushed opened his bedroom door and quickly set his injured friend down, not caring if he got blood all over the sheets, they could be washed.

"Here Ezio" Claudia stated as she entered with gauze, bandages, a boiling pot with a needle, and warm towels.

"molte grazie" He quickly replied as he began stripping his friend. Once he got the robe off he began cleaning his side, making sure to be extremely careful but he cussed multiple times under his breath when his rough hands would accidentally press to hard or rub the wound the wrong way and his friend would hiss on whimper.

"Ezio, here let me do this. You just go over there and rest." Claudia whispered as she gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Va bene.." He sighed, slightly dishearten that he couldn't help anymore but he watched as Claudia's nimble fingers cleaned him painlessly and he smiled lightly as he walked over and sat down in his chair. **Maybe I just need a small nap... Amico, you better be awake when I am. I wanna meet you personally, I don't wanna see you in pain anymore...** He thought as his eyes closed and his mind allowed sleep to quickly engulf his senses.

Sorry this one is also a short chapter but the next one will hopefully be better :D Review and let me know what you all think and how it can be improved.

Next one up soon! :D


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it's been awhile since I posted :'(

This chapter is dedicated to Lizzydoll who helped me with the idea of it and I hope it's to her liking :)

***_The Next Morning_**

The morning air was crisp and still held the scents of the night, the sun was just beginning to rise when chocolate brown eyes slowly opened to greet it. **Is it morning already? I feel as if I had only slept an hour or two...** Ezio thought with a long sigh as he began to slowly push himself out of the chair. He turned his attention to the sleeping figure on the bed and a smile formed on his face; the man's tan skin looked as if it was glowing under the tender rays of the sun, his chest rose softly with each little breath he took... **Bella...** He thought as he walked over and gently rubbed the man's face, loving the feeling of the soft velvet skin.

"You awake Ezio?" Claudia whispered as she entered the room holding a basket of clean bandages.

"Si, I was just checking on our friend here.." Ezio replied slowly, as if he was in a trace staring at the gorgeous face.

"Va bene, could you please step aside so I can change his bandages?" She stated with a slight bit of humor. Ezio blushed lightly as he quickly stepped away for her and walked over to the window with his hand up to his chin in deep thought. **I need to think about** **what I need to do here... Marco will be a cake walk if all goes well at Carnevale... But my main target is the difficult spot right now... **He thought with a slow breath. Sister Teodora will no doubt be of help to me with Marco so the courtesans will be perfect to keep me hidden from the guards. If all goes well I can sneak up on him and take his life quickly and then sneak away without detection... **It's a good plan I think **He stated in his mind. He mentally heard Claudia leave the room but his thoughts were elsewhere, mapping out the city and where he would need to go and such. He didn't hear the soft groan come from the bed, nor the light rustle of sheets or the quiet creak of the bed when a body move out of it.

**Snick**

Ezio immediately heard the sound of a hidden blade being activated behind him and barely had enough time to turn around and grab the arm of his attacker.

"Your attacking me again?! What did I do this time?" Ezio shouted as he saw the blazing eyes of the foreigner. The foreigner began shouting insults but not one did him any good as Ezio quickly threw his back against the wall, forgetting all about the man's wounded back till he let out a scream of pain.

"Mi dispiace! I wouldn't have to hurt you if you'd only stop attacking me!" Ezio quickly apologized, but the man immediately went back to throwing his insults in his different language. **This is getting us nowhere! I can't understand a maledetto thing he's saying! Wait!** Ezio thought as he let all his muscles relax and he sighed out deeply, already making the foreigner calm his yelling but not completely.

" I mean you no harm amico" Ezio whispered softly as he picked up the man's hand tenderly and kissed the top of it. The foreigner immediately stopped and he caught his breath quickly. **Romance seems to be a worldly language** Ezio thought with a smile at seeing the blushing man's face. The man snickered and spat out some words as he turned his face away from Ezio's, all his muscles relaxing against the wall and hidden blade slipped back into it's hiding spot.

"What is all the wall busting up here nipote ?" Mario asked as he entered the room, but he quickly stopped at seeing Ezio's lips up to the foreigner's hand gently and the man's back pressed up against the wall.

"It's not what it looks like Uncle! I swear! He attacked me again so the only way I could get to him was to do this." Ezio quickly replied, his face in completely innocence. The foreigner spat something nasty sounding at Mario then something else at Ezio.

"He speaks Arabic? What in the world is an Arabian doing all the way over here?" Mario asked to no one in particular as he put his hand up to his chin.

"Arabic?" Ezio restated as he helped the foreigner back to the bed to lay on his side.

"Yes, I will be back with maybe some help with the language. You two...play nice please" Mario whispered the last part right before he left with a smirk. Ezio watched his retreating form in confusion but then he turned back to the man laying on the bed just staring at him intently, as if he was confused about the whole thing.

"Alright amico I'm gonna ask you one thing and I hope you can answer me," Ezio began with a smile placed on his face that apparently made the foreigner blush lightly, "my name is Ezio. What is yours?" He had held his hand to his heart when he had said his name then pointed at the foreigner when he asked for his.

"Ezio?" The foreigner restated the name with his accent, making it sound cute and unsure, as he pointed at Ezio.

"Si Si, and you?" He asked again as he pointed at the foreigner.

"Altair" He replied with a smile as he held his hand over his heart.

"Altair... I come esso" Ezio whispered with a even bigger smile, Altair nodded at him when he heard his name. **His name sounds familiar to me somehow. But I can't place where I've heard it before **Ezio thought as moved away from his new friend and walked out the door to find Claudia.

"Claudia! Do you have a minute?" He asked sweetly as he entered the banking room she spent most of her time in.

"I suppose I could make time. What is it brother?" She asked with a sigh.

"Our new friend is awake and is slightly more friendly than before. Could you please go up and help him bath? I know your not scared of those things and I need to get back to Venice" Ezio replied with a smile.

"... Ottimamente" She sighed loudly as she shut her book and got up.

"Grazie a voipiù meravigliosasorella" He laughed as he quickly ran off to avoid being hit. **It won't take me long to be back. I want to see Altair again **Ezio thought as he mounted a horse and raced off back towards Venice.


	7. Chapter 7

***_3 days later, Venice_**

Ezio slowly crept along the rooftops of the busy city, his eyes spotting archers a mile away and mentally mapping their locations and their walking patterns. He had been in Venice for 3 days mapping out the city rooftops and the archers schedules, but he had never had the urge to return home as much as he did right now. All his thoughts and dreams revolved around the beautiful Arabian, who was hopefully sleeping soundly in his bed back home.

**Clank**

Ezio heard the soft sound of a roof piece lightly moving under someone's feet, he quickly turned around and checked around the area but saw no one. ** Maybe I just heard a guard somewhere **He thought as he shrugged his shoulders and continued on his path to watch more guards.

**Clank clank**

"What in the world?" He whispered as he again looked around but saw nothing. **I know I'm not just hearing things…** He thought as he again turned and crept along

**Snick**

His ears knew the sound of a hidden blade activating a little to late as a body silently smashed into his and they both toppled to the roofs, a blade lightly at Ezio's throat.

"You should be more careful looking around" A man's voice lightly chuckled as the blade receded and the light body removed itself from atop of Ezio. When Ezio sat up and turned around he was shocked to see Altair sitting on his knees smiling at him, his robes clean but not repaired.

"Altair? What are you doing here? Sono contento di vedereil vostrobene" Ezio laughed loudly as he patted Altair's unhurt shoulder.

"Mario asked me to give you this letter" Altair responded as he pulled the letter out of his sash and let it pass to Ezio's hand, lightly blushing when their hands grazed one anothers.

" I see, I'll read it later. How are you feeling? You've learned Italian fast" Ezio stated as he put the letter in his sash.

"Yes well... Claudia has a way of getting people to do as she pleases... You should know that" Altair laughed lightly, his thoughts remembering that day...

Altiar's memories

Altiar layed in the nice warm bed just trying to piece together everything that was going on, he didn't understand these people at all! **Where in the world am I?** He thought with a sigh, his mind on that man... Ezio was his name. He was charming to a fault and that smile just melted Altair's heart, he had nice brown hair that stayed in a nice neat ponytail, his brown eyes were warm and held friendship and protection, and his smell... That smell made Altair just want to cuddle... Wait! **Am I actually wanting to cuddle on this man?! What in the world is wrong with me?!** Altair thought as he smacked himself in the face. His thoughts were quickly interuppted when the door opened, Altair hoped to see the nice brunette walk in, but instead was greeted with four women walking in holdin gup a large basin filled with steaming water. Another girl walked in behind them holding some nice smelling bottles and a towel, she reminded Altair so much of Ezio that he didn't even feel like growling at her but he did anyway as he pulled the sheet up more.

She looked over at him and the look in her eyes immediately made Altair whimper and back away toward the wall, then she began speaking in that weird language like Ezio spoke and Altair sighed deeply and looked away from her. She quickly smacked him across the face and pointed towards herself.

"Claudia" She stated then pointed at him

"Altiar" He responded, glad to know that he at least knew her name. Then she pointed at the basin and said something to him that he didn't understand, so he just cocked his head to the side confused. She sighed then as she spoke she began showing him what she wanted; she wanted Altair to get into the basin and then she was going to wash him with the stuff in the bottles. He huffed loudly at her, he didn't need someone to give him a bath, he had been giving himself one everyone morning the stream for 11 years.

"Altair" She growled low, her hands on her hips, making Altair whimper again and back away from her some more but he couldn't go any farther into the wall. She walked over and, to Altair's suprise, ripped the sheet from him then picked him up and threw him into the basin...

Normal Time

"Altair?" Ezio whispered as he saw Altair in his own thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, was just thinking" Altair replied with a small blush. Ezio smiled and got up off the roof, dusted himself off then held his hand out to Altair who gladly took it, but as Ezio lifted him up Altair lightly tripped and fell into Ezio's chest. Ezio quickly grabbed Altair's arms as he felt Altair fall into him and grab a hold of his shirt, he smiled down at the huge blush he saw creep all across Altair's face.

"Are you alright?" Ezio asked with a smile.

"Ye…Yeah. I just tripped is all," Altair stuttered as he up righted himself and looked away from Ezio, "so what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm just mapping out the area that I will need to watch on Carnevale night." Ezio replied simply as he fixed his shirt slightly.

"Carnevale?" Altair restated, a look of confusion spread across his face.

"Si, it's a night when people come out to party while wearing masks. It's quite popular and my target Marco Barbarigo will be there. That's when I'll strike him." Ezio stated proudly.

"I see…. So tell me Ezio, do you know exactly where this Marco man will be that night?" Altair asked.

"Erm…. Kinda" Ezio replied, slightly taken aback by the question.

"Kinda? Hmm…. Tell me Ezio, have you mapped that entire area encase you can't find him?" Altair asked with a smirk on his face.

"Si, that's what I've been doing for the past three days" Ezio answered.

"Do you know for certain that he will be in this area you've mapped? Or have you just assumed? And when, if I may ask, will he be in this area? Surely you don't intend to stay here the whole night if he doesn't even plan on being in the area till, say midnight" Altair asked innocently yet humor was interred laced in every word. **Merda, I haven't thought of any of that at all!** Ezio thought as he bit his lip in thought, he couldn't tell Altair that he hadn't…. That would make him seem brash and stupid.

"I have thought of those things yes, but my companions tell me he will be in this area around eight" Ezio lied.

"…. You are a terrible liar Ezio," Altiar chuckled seductively as he circled around Ezio and placed his hands on Ezio's broad shoulders, "you know you haven't thought of any of those things. When being an assassin you need to be wary of everything around you." Altair's skilled hands began messaging the tight knitted and over exhausted muscles, much to Ezio's pleasure as he closed his eyes and sighed out happily.

"But, of course… That includes me" Altair whispered directly in Ezio's ear, and in a mere second Ezio felt Altair gently push his relaxed body and then he felt air. Ezio began to panic as he fell off the roof but immediately he saw a haystack right under him and quickly changed his position to effectively land in it. **Of course there was a haystack… He wouldn't of pushed me to my death… Would he?** Ezio thought as he lifted his head out of the hay just in time to see Altair laugh then run off down the rooftops. **Quite a stunning Vixen to be sure…** He thought with a huge smile on his face as he escaped the hay then made his way into an alleyway.


	8. Chapter 8

***Later that night**

Ezio swiftly jumped off a tall roof into a haystack, grateful that no guards had seen the small fight that had happened on top of the roof. He had been careless, he had been searching for Altair all day since he had run off on him, but really had begun to get desperate to find his foreign friend and forgot to look for guards. He peeked his head slowly out of the hay when he heard a bunch of guards run by at high speeds, his curiosity got the best of him as he leapt out and began following them, a small knot growing in his stomach when he saw about three more guards run the same way. **Where are they going?** He thought as he quickly scaled the wall and followed them from above.

As soon as he got near the edge of the roof he could hear the sound of a major battle and his breath caught in his chest when he saw a flash of white in the middle of the crowd… It was Altair. He watched for a minute to see where the best place to enter the fight would be but he stopped stunned when he saw that Altair was gracefully dancing around the guards with a smile on his face. He gracefully twirled and sliced two guards' necks open then he effectively twisted his body and stabbed another one in the gut behind him. **He fights as if he was a dancer…. Very graceful, and effective.** Ezio thought with a smile as he slowly crouched on top of the roof to watch the beautiful dance of blades. Once there where only 3 guards left they quickly ran away screaming to not be killed, and Altair immediately sheathed his sword and turned around.

"What is he looking at?" Ezio whispered as he got down slowly as to not scare the battle ready man. But his pace quickened when he saw Altair fall to his knees and hold his side, his one arm grasping the shoulder of a small child.

"Are you alright signore?!" The little boy asked as he grabbed at Altiar's hand.

"It's alright child, he'll be ok" Ezio stated from behind Altair, smiling at the child but all to quickly he heard a growl and, like old times, Altair quickly jumped up and, with a graceful twist of his body, jumped ontop of Ezio... And knocked him flat on the cobblestone.

"Altair! It's me, Ezio!" Ezio quickly cried, the wind knocked out of him from his fall and with Altair's blade to his throat Ezio didn't feel like this was going to end well.

"Ezio?! I'm sorry!" Altair quickly apologized as he got off of him and helped him sit up, but then he turned back to the child.

"Are you alright child?" He asked in a sweet voice, his smile seemed to be filled with pure love.

"Yes, grazie mille" The child nodded happily, quickly hugging Altair around the neck

"I'm glad for that, now," Altair chuckled as he pulled out an apple from his sash and gave it to the child, "you imediately run home and promise me you will never steal again. Alright?"

"I promise. Grazie mille again signore!" The child swore as he sprinted off at high speeds towards his home.

"... Mind telling what that was all about?" Ezio asked, his own smile effected by Altair's radiating one.

"He had stolen that apple for his sick mother, but he got caught and they were going to kill him! The nerve of that! Why would you kill a child for something so small?!" Altair huffed, turning to stare at Ezio as he heard him laugh.

"Thats the Borgia for you. You seem to have a soft spot for bambini" Ezio chuckled. Altair went to anwser but his hand immediately went to his side and he whimpered lightly.

"Are you alright?!" Ezio quickly asked as he placed his hand atop of Altair's.

"Yeah, I just kinda hurt it with the twists I had to do at times" Altair replied between gridded teeth.

"Va bene, but it's not safe for us here... nel mezzo ditutti questi corpi..." Ezio whispered as he stood up and quickly picked up Altair bridal style, dispite the complaining, and ran off toward the red pastures. He quickly found the tree right next to a haystack that he had been camping out at for the past three days and gently placed Altair down under it.

"You didn't have to carry me" Altair huffed as he sat up a little more against the tree trunk.

"Era più facile" Ezio replied with a shrug of his shoulders, then he quickly sat down next to Altair. They sat there in a comfortable silence, neither one wanted to talk as the sounds of the night sang across the hills, wolves and crikets singing the same song to the full moon.

"It's beautiful here" Altair whispered as he looked up at the bright moon

"Si, Venice is always the most beautiful at this time of year, because these flowers bloom" Ezio replied lightly, his hands trying to catch a lighting bug.

"What is that your trying so hopelessly to catch?" Altair asked with a chuckle, making Ezio stare at him and lose the bug.

"Their lighting bugs. Me and my family used to go out every night and catch them" Ezio replied, his tone far off and sad.

"Used to?" Altair asked slowly, giving Ezio the space to not say anything if he didn't want to.

"Si... My older brother Federico, my younger sister Claudia, my youngest brother Petruccio and I. My parents would come out as well sometimes if Papa wasn't tired from work." Ezio stated confidently, his voice not wavering in the slightest

"Why don't you do that anymore? And why do I only know your sister?" Altair asked.

"My father and brothers were hung when I was seventeen and my mother sits in her room praying… She is also at my uncle's, you just didn't see her" Ezio replied slowly as he quickly caught a lighting bug

"I'm sorry for bring it up…" Altair whispered sadly.

"It's alright amico, ma oraè il tuo turno." Ezio stated with a small smile as he held out the bug for Altair to see.

"It's... back in glows?" Altair asked suprised.

"Si, dont ask me why," He laughed as he let it fly away, "now speak to me"

"... I don't have a real family, my mother died in child birth and my father was executed when I was 11. The brotherhood is my only 'family' but they kinda just abondened me when I became an orphan. I had three friends in the entire brotherhood... Abbas, Kadar and Ma..." Altair stopped suddenly and Ezio immediately felt the tension.

"and Ma...?" Ezio asked, hoping to get an anwser out of him.

"Rauf was his name, sorry" Altair covered up, the thought of even saying Malik's name was to heavy on his heart.

"I see. So if you don't mind me asking, where are you from and how old are you?" Ezio asked, wanting to press more on the lie he had heard but let it slide for now.

"I'm from Masyaf, Syria. I'm 22, born on January 11th, 1165" Altair stated, but when he heard Ezio's breath catch he turned to him confused.

"So your saying it's 1187?" Ezio asked slowly

"Yes, don't become stupid on me now" Altair laughed, but his laugh slowed quickly when he saw Ezio bite his lip

"Altair... The year is 1486. I was born on June 24th, 1459 in Florence... I'm 27" Ezio replied slowly, as if to let it all sink into the Syrian, Altair stared at him so hard Ezio felt like he was gonna explode into flames or something.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Altair asked, his eyes turning into slits

"No! I swear to you! I wouldn't lie about something like this" Ezio quickly stated, his hands up as if in surrender. Altair looked away from him and stared up at the moon once again, his chest slowly rising and falling with each long breath he took.

"... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have immediately blamed you for this" Altair sighed.

"It's fine, fidati di me" Ezio replied with a smile, making Altair nod with his own smile.

"Why don't you take your hood off?" Ezio asked with some humor as he reached over to pull it down, but Altair quickly moved away from his hand and hissed lightly.

"Mi dispiace!" Ezio quickly yelled as he pulled his hand away, making Altair sigh

" No, once again I'm sorry. I just don't take it down cause..."

"Cause why?" Ezio asked as Altair stopped his sentence.

"... My hair is long" Altair finally replied, making Ezio laugh

"Is that all? Mio Dio! Most boys' hair is my length nowadays Altair!" He laughed loudly as he pulled his hood off and releashed his hair from its tight ponytail. Altair slowly let his hand raise up and stroke the soft brown hair that went a little past Ezio's shoulder, but then he chuckled as he removed his hood, showing that his hair fell to a little above his shoulders.

"Che non èmoltoamicodei capelli" Ezio smiled, but Altair placed his hand gently to Ezio's mouth and make the 'shhh' noise. He releashed Ezio's mouth and both his hands went up into his hair and Ezio heard clips being unndone, then...

"Mio dio..." He whispered as Altair let all his hair fall down, his hair was a silking honey hue color that fell to the middle of his back in slight waves.

"I know it's a lot" Altair chuckled lightly, Ezio could tell he was embaressed about his hair.

"E 'bellissimo! Altair I have never seen more beautiful hair in my life!" Ezio laughed out as his hand gently grasped the silky hair and to his suprise it was as silky as it looked... **How does he get his hair so silky? He lived way back when, and in a desert!** Ezio thought as his fingers lightly twirled Altair's hair.

"Thank you Ezio, I do take pride in my hair but... All of the other assassin's would of made fun of it" Altair stated with a huge smile, his own hand going up and twirling his hair. Ezio went to say something else but as his eyes looked up from the silky hair he got captured by Altair's stunning, unique eyes, he gently grabbed Altair's face and turned it to face his, smiling at Altair's blush but his eyes were glued to those gorgeous gold eyes.

"così bella.." He whispered, making Altair blush even redder.

"What... You mean my eyes?" He stuttered, his own hand lightly grabbing a hold of the hand that was still holding his face, but he didn't go to move it.

"Si... They are so beautiful" He nodded as his face got a little closer to Altair's to peer into them some more. Those golden eyes seemed to sing with so much untold pain but also they held a lot of forgotten love and happiness, the moon shone down on his eyes and made them glow as if to making the beauty, if possible, even more beautiful.

"Your the first to ever compliment on anything Ezio" Altair replied lightly, his voice stuttering from how close Ezio's face was to his.

"Really?! How could people not compliement such beauty! Mio Dio your people could not understand beauty!" Ezio raged lightly, but when Altair chuckled he smiled.

"Beauty is not a thing we focus on... We have no need for such things in our lives. It's kill or be killed, even by other brothers if needed." Altair sighed.

"Beauty needs to be a part of everyones life, because without even a small amount of beauty life becomes dull and pointless" Ezio stated as he shook his head sadly.

"I couldn't agree more" Altair agreed. They became silent after that, sitting side by side, Ezio's hand still on Altair's cheek while Altair's hand still lightly rested on Ezio's hand. Ezio knew what he wanted to do, but he was scared and nervous of the outcome... And Ezio Auditore de Firenze was never scared of kissing someone! But... Altair already meant so much more to him then any of the other useless kisses he had so happily given away before... He wanted to protect the Syrian in anyway he could and was already willing to get hurt for him, even though they basically just met today! As Ezio let his face slowly start to move closer to Altair's he saw his face also slowly begin to come closer, but then those golden eyes flashed with pain and betrayal.

"I'm sorry Ezio... I just can't" Altair sighed sadly as he moved his face back away from Ezio's and he removed his hand.

"capisco, I'm sorry for trying to kiss you in the first place. You should get some rest" Ezio replied with a nod of his head.

"It's alright, it's not that I minded... It's just... Nevermind, your right I should" Altair stated, his tone changing from the happy man he had met earlier to something more solemn and sad. Altair slowly began to lay down but Ezio quickly grabbed him and pulled him over so that his head was resting ontop of Ezio's chest.

"Sorry but it gets cold at night and I just want to make sure we both stay warm" Ezio explained.

"Alright thats fine. Night Ezio" Altair chuckled as he buried his face deep into Ezio's warm body heat and masculine smell that made Altair feel protected.

"Sogni d'oro" Ezio replied with a smile as he slowly drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Altair's breathing and to Altair's sweet scent.

AN:Review and tell me what you all think so far :D


	9. Chapter 9

***The next morning**

Ezio's eyes slowly opened to the morning light, his hand quickly flying up over top them so the light wouldn't invade his sleep filled eyes anymore, even though he knew he should be getting up. His eyes flew open when he realized he didn't feel Altair's head apon his chest, he moved his hand and sat up, but the Syrian was no where to be found. **Cazzo... Where did he go?** Ezio thought as he slowly stood and popped his back, then as if his heart commanded him to, Ezio turned his head to the side to see Altair standing in the middle of the fields with his arms outstrecthed to an encoming eagle. Ezio was amazed to see the large bird land gracefully on his arm without damaging him with it's large talons, but he grew even more confused when Altair kissed it's head lightly then set it down on a overturned tree, then he stepped a few feet back and sat down on the ground and pulled out a piece of paper and some chalk. **He draws? Hmmm... I might have to let him meet Leonardo** Ezio thought with a smile as he saw Altair get right to work drawing the practicaly posing eagle.

Ezio returned to the fields with some fruit and water for Altair to eat for breakfeast, smiling to see that Altair was finished with his drawing and was just laying on the ground letting the warm sun wash over his face, a small smile graced his face.

"Good morning Altair" Ezio stated happily as he sat down next to his friend and layed the fruit on his stomach. Altair's eyes opened and he sat up with a sigh, his hands immediately grabbing the fruit and began peeling away it's orange shell.

"Thank you Ezio for the food. When did you get up?" He asked, his mouth quickly devouring the fruit, small drips of juice slowly slid down his chin.

"A little bit ago actually, I saw you over there drawing so I desided not to disturb you" Ezio replied with a shrug of his shoulders, on the inside he was smiling evilly since he saw Altair look at him with a look of pure shock.

"You... You saw me drawing?" He asked timidly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Si, you seemed to be enjoying yourself greatly. Hobby?" Ezio asked, his own hands peeling away the orange shell of the fruit.

"... I suppose. My old room mate Abbas told me it was girly to draw... So I stopped." Altair replied with a sigh.

"Che cosa?! That's rediculous! Art is not girlish." Ezio stated, making Altair chuckle.

"Thanks Ezio, but it is girlish were I'm from." Altair laughed as he wiped his face on cloth he had hidden in his sash, but as he went to put the cloth back the paper he had drawn on fell out and landed on the ground inbetween them. Ezio looked up at Altair devilishly and before Altair could even think Ezio had grabbed the paper and peeked at the art work.

"Mio dio... This is beautiful!" Ezio stated loudly, staring at the breath taking eagle on the paper, it felt like it was so life-like that it would just jump off the page and fly away.

"I'd... I'd hardly call it beautiful. That's my first work in over 10 years." Altair responded shyly. Ezio just stared at him wide-eyed, but before he could say a word Altair's attention was quickly directed behind Ezio and he was growling.

"Ezio! I knew I'd find you here!" A familiar voice rang out through the fields.

"Antonio!" Ezio laughed as he stood up and hugged the man.

"Who's that? Getting girls even out in the fields?" Antonio laughed, but he quickly stopped when Altair threw a knife at his head, barely missing.

"I'm a man!" He hissed.

"Scusa, Scusa! I meant no insult!" Antonio replied quickly, hiding behinf Ezio.

"Altair, is that really anyway to treat on of my allies?" Ezio asked as he folded his arms over his chest, humor filled every word.

"This is one of your allies? Good greif no wonder you don't know how to do anything!" Altair stated as he stood up, shaking his head sadly.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me?" Antonio asked as he peeked his head out from behind Ezio.

"Oh I don't know, let me think... Try getting some brains in that big head of yours then think about it again. I take my leave to scout the town, see you later Ezio" Altair huffed with a hand on his hip, then he turned on his heels and walked away.

"Feisty isn't he?" Ezio asked as he watched Altair walk away.

"Bitchy you mean! He's rude! ...? Wait, did you just call him... Ezio..." Antonio slowly asked, his mind grasping so many ideas but he didn't want to believe any of them.

"What? I can't think he's feisty?" Ezio laughed, but he slowly stopped laughing when he saw his friend's dead serious face.

"Ezio, we call girls we think are cute feisty." Antonio pointed out.

"Si si, I know... Ok! I like him! Is that a problem with you?" Ezio quickly blurted out, he was glad Altair was out of ear shot when he had yelled it out... Even though he probably already knew. Antonio remained quiet for several minutes, he seemed to be thinking about something and Ezio hoped that he wasn't thinking about disbanding away from Ezio because of what he thought.

"Of course it's fine with me amico!" Antonio fianlly laughed out, hugging Ezio tightly when he heard Ezio breath out a sigh of relief.

"That's good my friend, now onto more pressing matters. Take me to Sister Teodora, Leonardo said that she will be the most help with Marco tomorrow night." Ezio smiled as he began walking toward the city with Antonio.


	10. Chapter 10

***The next afternoon, Carnevale**

"Leonardo!" Ezio yelled out as he entered the artist's workshop.

"Ezio! So good to see you, how can I help you?" Leonardo replied happily as he poked his head out from around a corner, clay covered his hands and apron.

"Good to see you're doing something with your time," Ezio laughed, "I've come back for that mask." Leonardo snapped his fingers and quickly ran off to go find a towel to clean the clay off his hands, leaving Ezio alone with his thoughts, He hadn't seen Altair since the yesterday morning, he was worried that maybe he had gotten into a fight with some guards and got hurt badly... Or something worse could of happened...

"Here you go! One finely made... Are you alright?" Leonardo quickly asked when he reappeared into the room holding the pure white mask.

"... I'm worried about my foreign friend Leo... He ran off yesterday morning and I haven't seen him since." Ezio sighed deeply.

"Does your friend have deep golden eyes, a sun rising smile and where a white hood?" Leonardo asked, smiling when he saw Ezio's face light up.

"Si si! You've seen him?" He quickly asked, Leonardo laughed happily at seeing Ezio so happy to hear his news.

"Si, he came here yesterday afternoon. He told me that he had heard that I was a good friend and that you would probably be coming to see me before Carnevale. He told me to tell you that he was returning to your Uncle's to speak with Claudia, but he would be back for Carnevale since your completely helpless and would need his help with Marco" Leonardo laughed at remembering the beautiful man giving him the humor filled message.

"That's Altair alright..."Ezio sighed lightly, he was happy that he was alright but why did he always have to degrade him? **Oh well, at least he's not humorless** Ezio thought with a big smile.

"Altair? Strange name indeed, he must be... Syrian?" Leonardo asked as he passed Ezio the smooth white mask.

"Si, he came here to train to be an assassin with my Uncle Mario. Thank you for this mask Leo. I will speak with you later" Ezio smiled with a curt bow.

"Be safe friend" Leonardo warned as he hugged Ezio lightly

"I will be" Ezio promised as he left the workshop.

-Later that night

Ezio slowly made his way through the party guests, his mouth in a perment smile at seeing all the beautiful ladies dancing in their lavish party dresses that made them look like graceful flowers, all the laughter and happy people were almost enough to make the assassin forget that he was hear to kill someone. One beautiful lady in a gorgeous dark red dress with embroarded pearls kept catching his eye, her light brown hair was in loose curls that lightly cascaded down her tan skinned exposed back, she also wore a mask that was golden and had a red feathers decorating it and around her neck was a simple yet beautiful golden necklace. **Shes a beautiful one. Might as well dance with her till around the time the games begin so I can get that mask** He thought as he graceful marched over to her, lightly grabbing her hand to pull her into his chest.

"Care to dance with me bella?" He whispered as he grabbed her hands and began dancing. Both began dancing with such grace and skill that other people around them seemed to move and watch the mysterious couple, but neither of them saw those other people, all that they saw was each other in a dark setting with the haunting music in the background.

"You dance meravigliosamente" Ezio whispered, his smile growing when he saw her's curl up, her eyes were masked well behind the mask she wore. Once the song ended he gently kissed her hand but before anymore words could be spoken between them the lady disappeared into the crowd. Ezio sighed but desided to let her go, that beautiful of a lady probably had a man already and he liked someone else as well, which reminded him... He slowly looked up at the roof tops, hoping to at least see Altair up above but sadly the Syrian beauty was no where to be found. **He's somewhere, away from guard eyes... I hope** He thought as he heard the games starting.

-An hour later

Ezio sat on an outter wall near the ocean, his nerves fraying at his temper high. He had effortlessly completely every game but Marco's cousin Silvio and his body guard Dante payed the man off so Dante would get the mask...

"Bastardi.." He growled as he clentched his fists. He looked up to see the beautiful woman in red walk right to Dante and begin to rub all over him. Dante quickly commanded his guards to walk a little behind him and the woman as he began his walk towards Marco's party with his arm around the woman. **Ah, of course she would be his woman...** Ezio thought with a scowl. Every once in a while Ezio would look up to see if Altair was up on the roofs but sadly everytime his eyes were met with nothing. He watched Dante and the woman walk off, but as he went to look away he saw her hand go down in to his pouch and grab something that she hid in her dress, then she left Dante's company with a gentle smile. **What is she doing?** Ezio thought as he watched her look around then quickly enter a dark alleyway. He rose and immediately followed her, thinking only know that she could be a friend of the courteans and she stole something vaulable for him, so he sliently entered the alleyway and caught her off guard, then quickly pinned her to the wall.

"We meet again bella," Ezio purred close to her face, "mind telling me what it is you stole from Dante?"

"Hello Ezio"... That voice he knew all to well!

"Altair?!" Ezio stuttered, he slightly backed his face away to get a better look at his friend.

"I told you your completely useless without me. You didn't even think that Marco would be regging the games so one of his own men would get in. Dante wasn't expecting a normal everyday woman to be coming to his side, he was on the hunt for courteans and anyone else he thought looked like an assassin." Altair chuckled as he lifted his mask to reveil the alluring golden eyes.

"For such a pretty appearence you have such an ugly additude," Ezio laughed sheepishly,

"but your right I didn't think of that at all." Altair smiled gently and pulled out the golden mask from his dress, waving it playfully in front of Ezio's face.

"I guess that's good enough so here you go," He laughed as Ezio took the mask with a huff of breath, "but I have only one request for giving you the mask."

"What would that be?" Ezio asked confused, Altair had basically done this entire job by himself so for him to ask a favor from Ezio was strange.

"Take me in with you. I have already taken notice of the guards and where they will be located and their walking paths for tonight in front of the boat Marco will be speaking from." Altair stated, his smiling turning sweeter as Ezio's face got closer to his.

"Well aren't you full of surprises" Ezio whispered as his hands grabbed Altair's and pinned them lightly to the wall.

"I do what I can. I also have devised a plan on how you can kill him. Use that small gun thing Leonardo fashioned for your blade right when the fireworks go off." Altair replied lowly as he watched Ezio's lips slowly begin descending closer to his.

"Sounds good, ma solo a una condizione..." Ezio whispered.

"What?"

"I get to do this." Once Ezio's words left his mouth to float away into the air his lips captured Altair's in a sweet kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate, both pairs of lips slowly moving together in a dance of love and even when they separated they both still felt the warmth of the other.

"Alright, now we can go." Ezio smiled as he moved away from Altair so he could fix his mask and dress then he linked arms with him and they made their ways to the inner city to the big party.

-Later

Ezio jumped over barrels and ran through tight alleyways hoping to lose the guards, the death plan had worked wonders but as soon as it happened Ezio noticed that Altair had left him standing their alone and the guards had quickly noticed him. **Cazzo… I gotta get on the rooftops** He thought as he quickly looked up to see some thieves and he called them down so they could throw off his attackers. He heard the battle behind him so he decided quickly that he would just jump into the water and make his way to the outer city where there would be a horse that could take him to his Uncle's. As soon as he dived into the freezing cold waters he knew that he had those dumb guards right under his thumb so he swam as fast as he could till he reached a spot near the outer wall he could climb up and out with. As soon as he went to grab the top of the wall to climb out a hand flew out and grabbed his hand, Ezio smiled when he saw the blood red sleeves he knew to be Altair's dress.

"Finally coming back in the picture are ya?" Ezio laughed as he helped Altair lift himself up and onto the cobblestone streets.

"Was getting a horse for us to escape with" Altair smiled as his hand pointed towards the fast black horse.

"Clever" Ezio chuckled as he helped Altair up on the front of the horse then he got the back of it and they raced off to the sounds of the warning bells and guards yelling.


	11. Chapter 11

***Two days later, Florence**

Ezio slowly walked through the busy streets of his hometown, a smile gracing his face each passing second. Everyone who saw that smile knew the man was a love struck puppy and most smiled back to him as well. He made his way down a street that was full of merchants at old-fashioned stalls selling their homemade wares. The open-air markets only came around a couple of times during the summer season but when they did everyone wanted what they were selling: wares ranging from clothing to food products and even jewelry. He walked down the street staring at all the beautifully made items, the jewelry interesting him the most since that was the reason he was here; he was here to buy something pretty and shiny for Altair from the best jewelers he had ever seen. As he looked, he saw multiple items he wanted but none seemed special enough till his eyes caught an old lady at the very end of the lane selling odd yet beautiful jewelry.

"Ciao my boy, can I interest you in a bracelet, or maybe something for a pretty lady you fancy?" She asked as he walked over and began looking at each piece more closely.

"Si signora, I'm just looking for a pretty necklace for a certain donna speciale I fancy," Ezio replied with his charming smile. The old lady chuckled lightly, her voice slightly raspy in her old age yet it still sounded as sweet as aged honey.

"I see, il tuo uomosignore, eh?" She implied, smiling wider when Ezio blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish chuckle.

"I've heard that I am si."

"How much do you like this person?" The old lady quickly asked, her eyes turning serious as she stared into his eyes.

"I care for them very much signora. I would do anything for them," Ezio stated, truth shining not only through his eyes but also through his voice.

"Va bene, I believe you. Here, take a look at this," She said with a nod of her head. She slowly pulled out a gorgeous necklace in the shape of a key with four lovely diamonds in the middle and one at the very bottom. The key looked like it would be inserted into a door.

"E 'bella signora! Altair will love that! How much is it?" Ezio asked, his heart and mind already set on getting this necklace, but he turned his head to the side slightly when she chuckled.

"You're quick to jump on something eh? Now this necklace isn't just any necklace, it has a special power," she stated happily, handing over the necklace to Ezio so he could feel the power surging through it.

"What does it do?" He asked as he stared down at the diamonds as they glittered in the sun.

"Whoever the buyer of this necklace gives it to, that person will forever be bound to them in their hearts. No matter what happens, you will always be able to feel the wearer's pain or joy and vice versa. You must give this to someone you absolutely love because if you end up breaking apart the necklace, it will destroy you both," she stated with a serious tone and even though the story seemed a little far-fetched, Ezio believed every word.

"I understand. I want this necklace," Ezio replied as he pulled out his coin pouch.

"You really love this person enough for this? Very well... Prenderlo," she responded with a gentle smile.

"Mi scusi? No no, I can't just take this! It must be expensive," Ezio replied utterly confused, but the old lady just chuckled.

"Giovane, at my age seeing true young love is enough payment. Ora vaisulfiglio," she laughed.

"Grazie millesignora!" Ezio replied with a bow as he walked away, putting the necklace safely away in his secure coin pouch. As he walked home with warm feelings engulfing his mind, he was quickly pulled out of them when he heard a woman scream from down an alleyway. He quickly raced there to see what was going on and once he got to the other side of the alley, he saw a woman in between three men who were trying to tear her clothing and jewelry off.

"Scusatesignori, I suggest that you run now while I'm being generous," he stated through gritted teeth.

"Come to play hero eh? We'll see about that!" The one thug spat as he quickly produced a knife and ran at Ezio who smiled devilishly at him.

"Questo dovrebberisultaredivertente, I haven't had my exercise today," he chuckled darkly as he cracked his knuckles.

-Ten minutes later

Ezio rubbed his hands together as the three men lay dead around him. He turned to smile at the woman but instead was met with her jumping into his arms.

"Is it really you Ezio?!" She cried.

"Cristina?!" Ezio gasped as he unwillingly hugged her back. Cristina backed away and smiled at him with a nod.

"Si, it's me. It's been so long Ezio! Where have you been?" She asked but as Ezio went to answer, he heard some guards coming.

"Conversation will have to wait a little while longer, come this way," he quickly whispered as he dragged her down the alleyway to a vacant house.

"Are we safe here?" She whispered as she walked over to the dusty couch and sat down.

"Si, for now," he sighed as he walked over and sat with her.

"Va bene, now tell me, what have you been doing these past 10 years?" She asked, her hand immediately resting on his knee.

"I've been tracking down my father and brothers' murderers. I've come so close to finding the main man that I can almost smell him," Ezio replied as he leaned back against the couch with a soft sigh. "And you? What have you been up to?"

"I was married off to someone I didn't love. He's a big gambler and is always getting into trouble with people he can't pay back. I will never love someone as much as I love you though Ezio," she whispered as she quickly surprised the assassin by kissing him gently on the lips.

"Cristina, we can't do that anymore," Ezio quickly interrupted as she went to kiss his throat.

"Why? It's not like my husband will know. No one is around to see us and besides, it's been a long time since I've been satisfied in the bed," she whispered lightly into his ear.

"I'm interested in someone else Cristina," Ezio replied simply, yet he couldn't stop her as her lips gently kissed his throat.

"So? Let this just be a one day thing. We will both leave and forget about the other. Please Ezio, it's like a last parting gift. Let me feel loved for one more night by the man I truly hold in my heart," she stated as her hands pulled his cloak open a little more to exposed more of his muscular tan chest.

"Cristina..." Ezio sighed, but he was silenced by her lips and this time, he let his lips push back. _What am I doing? _He thought as he relented to her, hands grabbing her and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

-Altair's POV

Altair sat on the couch in the main living room, his hands slowly sharpening his hidden blade to the perfection he had been taught to strive for so many years ago.

"You like sharpening that, don't you?" Maria asked as she entered the room holding a letter.

"Well yeah, I guess. I have to keep it sharp so if anything unexpected happens I will be prepared. What's that?" He asked, letting his hidden blade sink back into its hiding spot as he stood.

"It's a letter from Antonio to Ezio. Where is he?" She asked as she handed Altair the letter.

"Um... I believe he said he was going to Florence to see the open air markets. I wanted to go with him but he wanted me to stay here with you and Claudia while Mario was away," Altair replied with a light huff, his fingers slowly feeling the letter.

"Capisco... Behquesto non va bene," she sighed.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Altair asked her, his eyes full of concern.

"Well, yes and no. Antonio's messenger said that this letter was very important and that he needed Ezio to read and reply straight away. But I guess we will have to wait till around sundown. Hopefully he'll be back by then," Maria replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a slow shake of her head.

"I can go find him and deliver the message. It won't be any trouble on my part since I wanna get outta here for awhile anyway," Altair suggested with a small smile.

"Verovero, thank you Altair. I'm happy to have you around. You help get so much done," she laughed with a nod to the idea.

"Thanks Maria, I like being around here. I feel like I have a family," Altair smiled as he put the letter safely in his new pouch. Ezio had gotten a new Assassin's cloak made for him that looked just like his. He said that the new one gave it more of that Italian Assassin flare and had more armor and more places to securely put things while traveling. Also, it was easier to blend in with the common people when he dressed like them. Always hide in plain sight. His foreign clothes would have attracted unwanted attention with the guards.

"Well you're always going to be part of the family Altair, now and forever," Maria stated, hugging Altair tightly.

"Thank you Maria. Wish me luck," Altair replied as he hugged her back then began walking out the doors.

"I wish you luck il mioragazzo. Be careful!" She called as Altair made his way out the front doors and down the marble stairs to the city. He grabbed his favorite black horse when he reached the horse stables and then quickly raced off towards Florence, hoping to make it to Ezio in at least an hour or so.

-An hour and a half later

Altair had made it to the city in record time and for the past half hour had been searching around the very large city for Ezio. Some of the thieves around the alleyways and rooftops gave him information when they could, pointing him in the right directions till at last he came across an empty house in the middle of an alleyway. _What would he be doing here? Did he get hurt or something? Is he in hiding?_ Altair thought as he slowly made his way toward the house. One thing unnerved him the most as he got closer: the sound of a panting woman coming from inside. He looked up and saw that he could jump up and grab the window seal. That would give him the opportunity to look inside first. So with cat-like reflexes, he jumped as high as he could and grabbed the window seal, glad to see that it was sturdy enough to support his weight. He pulled himself up and as his head came to the window, he gasped loudly. Ezio was inside... Having sex with some woman! He shook his head slowly, his teeth grabbing his bottom lip and biting into it with such anger that he tasted the copper tang of his own blood but he didn't care. _He's... He's cheating on me... Just like Malik did... Why? _He thought as he slowly lowered himself back to the ground where he sat down against the wall. His head was swimming with so many emotions he didn't know what to really think at the moment... But he did know that anger was winning in his head. _We had kissed. I had been so sure of what he felt but now, was he just playing with my feelings? Did I mean nothing to him from the beginning? How could he just go off and cheat on me?! To play with my feelings?! What have I done wrong? _Altair thought as his fingernails slowly dug into the dirt. Tears began to well in his eyes but his mind didn't even process them as they slide down his cheeks. He quickly got up and ran off, back through the crowded streets. He didn't care that he was bumping into people because in his mind, they weren't there. He quickly mounted his horse and rode back off towards Monteriggioni, back to the comfort of the place he thought was a good home, but now had just turned into a hell hole.


	12. Chapter 12

-Midnight, Ezio's POV

Ezio slowly rode up to the stables outside the city, gently nodding to the poor man sitting there waiting to put his horse away like he had asked him to do earlier that day. _To think, he stayed up this whole time waiting for me... Such loyalty _Ezio thought with a deep sigh as he dismounted his horse and paid the man some extra florins for all his trouble. He slowly walked through the streets towards home, his mind racing with thousands of different thoughts. Why had he slept with Cristina? He had promised himself to let her go so many years ago but once she popped back into his life, he felt something for her all over again. Why though? He shook his head to clear his mind of her, but one thing was sticking out about this whole ordeal that made Ezio the most nervous... He had so easily fallen for Cristina again when he was certain that his heart now harbored feelings for Altair. But how did that all happen? As he thought more on the matter, the more the answer became easier to identify: Cristina was a part of his shattered past, something he wanted to fix for his father and brothers' sakes... So seeing her made his heart jump at the feelings he had in the past; his mind had shut off the real world and replaced everything he had now with figments of his past. A past with so much ignorance of all the evils that plagued this world. A past in which he had been carefree with not a single worry or responsibility in the world.

"_It is a good life we lead, brother."_

"_The best. May it never change."_

"_And may it never change us."_

It did make sense in his mind and his head cleared away those troubling thoughts as he grabbed the front door handle and swung open the door. As he forced his face to make the carefree smile everyone knew and loved, his arms stretched out in preparation for his sister who would usually be jumping into his arms right about now... _Where is everyone?_

"Hello? I'm home," Ezio called. He mentally smacked himself when he thought about how late it was; they could all be asleep.

"Welcome home, fratello," Claudia's voice resonated lowly from the living room. Ezio walked in to see his sister and mother sitting side by side on the couch, neither looking at all pleased with his appearance.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, his gut instinct telling him to run. The girls said nothing at first, their eyes just staring into Ezio's as if they were waiting for something. Personally, Ezio thought they were staring into his very soul... which was very unnerving.

"Something wrong? You come here to ask us if something is wrong? Figlio, I thought I taught you better than this..." Maria sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What?" Ezio asked, his voice and eyes baring the same message: Confusion on every level.

"So, what did you do while you were in Florence? Did you get side tracked from the real reason you were there? Or was your main goal of going... to see someone?" Claudia asked, the darkness in her voice seemed to dim the candles. Shadows were staring at Ezio from all angles, their accusing eyes tearing Ezio's esteem apart from the seams.

"I... I really don't know what you're talking about ladies. Isn't it time for bed? I'm awfully tired from the ride there and back. Maybe we can talk more in the morning," Ezio stuttered lightly, his calm mask quickly crumbling.

"Tired from the ride? No figlio, I don't think that is what tired you. We know what you did," Maria snapped back, her anger boiling like a pot of tea boils on the stove. Ezio stared at them dumbfounded; he knew at that point what they were talking about. They knew about Cristina... But how?!

"Before you ask why fratello, ask me who else knows about this?" Claudia quickly asked before Ezio could say a word.

"...Very well. Who else knows?" Ezio slowly asked, his head playing tricks on his nervous mind. He could of swore he saw figures on the walls coming towards him.

"Well, let me tell you a small tale, figlio. Someone important to you was being nice enough to go all the way to Florence to give you a letter. Now this letter was a very important letter from a certain thief but it would have to have waited till your return to be read. But this person was happy enough to go to a city they had never been to before just to give you the letter. And when they finally find the place the thieves had said they saw you going to, what is it they see? You, having sex with some woman you said you had let go of!" Maria yelled, the motherly yell everyone in their hearts knew. It wasn't loud but it still shook fear in the hearts of even the biggest men. The realization hit Ezio like a ton of bricks and as his eyes widened and mouth dropped, the ladies in front of him knew that he understood perfectly who it was that had seen it all.

"No..." He whispered as his hand grabbed his hair and pulled on the roots lightly. Everything was going downhill and he didn't know how to catch it all at one time.

"He waits for you in your room," Maria whispered and with that, both women got up and left the room to ascend the stairs, retiring for the night in their respective rooms. Ezio looked up at the staircase. He thought about going up and confronting Altair a couple of times, but each time he did, his hand rubbed his neck and he swallowed hard. _What am I going to do?! Going up to see him will probably make all of this even worse! But not going will more than likely ruin my chances of ever fixing all of this! ...I could just go to sleep on the couch and wait to talk to him in the morning, but then he'd probably slit my throat in my sleep,_ Ezio thought, his hand rubbing his chin gently. Finally, he made up his mind and walked up the stairs. He didn't want to show Altair that he was a coward and wasn't prepared to pay for his actions, no matter how severe they were probably going to be. As Ezio grabbed the door handle to his bedroom and peeked his head in, a knife quickly pierced the wood right next to his face from the other side, almost making Ezio scream out in complete surprise.

"Since you didn't scream, I'm assuming I missed," Altair's hollow voice spat from the other side.

"Si, but not by much," Ezio replied slowly as he entered the room and slowly closed the door behind him, closing the door on his life it seemed. He looked over and saw Altair sitting in a chair right next to the open window, the moon's glow washing over him like a thousand suns. His lightly dried tear stained face glittered in the light, but they didn't shine with sadness... They shone with anger and betrayal. The newly polished knives in his lap also glittered...

"Altair... I-"

**Swush**

Before Ezio could finish his sentence, Altair had thrown another knife at his head. Lucky, Ezio saw it and quickly moved.

"Come on Altair, could you please stop with the knives?" Ezio pleaded, hoping he'd comply instead of throw more.

"Why? I didn't think you could feel pain. Since you can so easily go around and dish it out to everyone else," Altair spat as he looked away.

"People that inflict the most pain are in turn the ones most afraid of it," Ezio sighed, but he quickly looked back up at Altair when he heard him chuckle darkly.

"Good, then it will give me great pleasure to kill you!" He yelled as he quickly jumped at Ezio with such fast reflexes that Ezio barely had enough time to move just enough to the left to miss the knife that Altair slammed into the wall.

"Altair, come on! Let's talk about this!" Ezio quickly stated as he ducked away from a flying knife.

"No! Why should we talk about it now when you've already said enough through your actions?!" Altair growled as he threw another knife. Ezio moved as Altair lunged again but this time he grabbed him and pinned him to the wall roughly, wincing when he heard Altair yelp lightly in surprise, his knives falling to the floor.

"I know what I did was terrible and I'm sorry! I don't know why it happened!" Ezio quickly stated but Altair was only listening halfway.

"Hahaha! Are you a child?! 'I'm sorry' doesn't work in the real world!" Altair spat. He pulled his knee up and kneed Ezio right in the middle, winding him enough for Altair to push him to the ground and put a knife to his throat, but Ezio's hand grabbed his before he could hurt him severely.

"Just listen to me for a minute, Altair! Please!" Ezio pleaded, both his hands holding back both of Altair's that were pushing down on the knife. One wrong move from Ezio and his life was over.

"Why?! Why should I listen to you? I follow my heart and it tells me now to clear the way of the thing that is causing me all this pain! And guess who that could be?! That's right, YOU!" Altair screamed, his head shaking back and forth as new tears flowed down his face.

"I understand! I don't know what came over me! I promised myself I let her go many years ago. But seeing her reminded my mind of the good days when my father and brothers were still around, so my heart wanted to go back to that time... At least for one afternoon!" Ezio stated, his mouth spilling all the thoughts that he had been harboring. Altair's eyes widened at Ezio's confession, his own mind thinking of the good days before his father had died, but he quickly shook his head of those thoughts. His small shift of strength gave Ezio enough time to throw Altair off of him. Sadly, his back hit the wall pretty hard.

"Why must you want something from the past? In the end, you have to remember that they are the past. Not the present or even the future. They are gone and they will never come back. They are just memories, memories you can only cherish and hold onto but can never experience ever again. No matter what happens down the road, if you wish to live, to continue with your life, you must move on and give them up. So why not let the memories of the past go and make new ones with someone from the present?" Altair spoke softly. His face was twisted from the pain of his wound hitting the wall as hard as it did and his crying eyes no longer held the sharp pain of fury they had earlier.

"Altair..." Ezio whispered. The words he had heard just then sounded like a message from superior beings. That very sentence Altair had spoken held so much meaning and love to it that Ezio really didn't know what to say.

"No... I don't want to hear another word from you. Just get out," Altair stated quietly, his head hung low and his bangs hiding his face. Ezio shook his head, got up and began to slowly crawl towards Altair so he could check on his wounds. Altair looked up at him and Ezio immediately regretted not leaving when Altair had told him to nicely because seeing his face now made the Borgia look like little boys in a playground.

"Go away! Are you deaf?! Do your ears not work?!" He shouted, his fingers quickly grabbing a knife that was lying next to it and, in one fluid motion that Ezio didn't see coming, flew his hand forward and cut Ezio's right cheek. Ezio backed up a little distance away from Altair, his hand instinctively going up to feel the wound. He sighed in relief when he realized it wasn't that bad of a cut. He got up and went to walk out the door, but his eyes caught the letter that Antonio had sent him earlier lying on the bed so he grabbed it then slowly closed the door behind him.

The scene that had just transpired was still fresh in his mind as he slowly sank to the ground, his back resting on the door. Everything that had happened seemed so surreal that Ezio didn't want to believe it but he knew that it all had happened and was as real as the sun rising each morning. _'Why not let the memories of the past go and make new ones with someone from the present?'_ That sentence made so much sense that Ezio felt like he had been living a lie these 11 years because of the suffering he had let his heart live with what happened to his family. He told everyone that he did what he did because he wanted to avenge his fallen family, but really he did it all because he couldn't let it go. Even after so long, he still hadn't gotten over his father and brothers' deaths. As long as his family's murderers lived, the past memories wouldn't go away... The past he longed to relive wouldn't go away. He couldn't move on until he had killed everyone responsible for the tragedy of the Auditore family. _Well no more! _Ezio thought as his fingers gripped the letter. He was going to live each day in the present and each person he killed would be for justice. No one else would fall under their hands. He slowly opened the letter, his face twisting into sadness when he heard Altair's sobs but he had to push that sound away so he could focus on the letter. Maybe he could fix his friendship with Altair later.

-5 minutes later

Ezio slowly folded the letter up and thought deeply on the words he had read. Antonio had found Silvio and Dante and he wanted Ezio to come up with a plan to kill them. In addition, Antonio's men had found out that the mercenary leader Bartolomeo was being held captive somewhere in the district where Silvio and Dante were hiding, so freeing him was going to be a great help. Ezio slowly rose and walked down the stairs till he reached the living room where he laid down on the couch with a big sigh. So many things he had learned today, so many bad decisions and good life lessons. Why things had to happen the way they did was beyond Ezio's reasoning, but maybe tomorrow would bring a better day... Maybe. One last thing ran through Ezio's mind as sleep beckoned his tired eyes, a thought he should of been thinking of from the moment it happened and the whole idea brought a small smile to his face: he had been so scared of Altair that he let himself get kicked out of his own bedroom.


End file.
